


It's Not Safe Here Anymore

by porcupinepeopleskills



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinepeopleskills/pseuds/porcupinepeopleskills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing about Raina, it is that she possesses the unique talent of looking angelic and sinister all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Safe Here Anymore

If there is one thing about Raina, it is that she possesses the unique talent of looking angelic and sinister all at once.

She is unarmed and he is unrestrained. There’s no one else in this facility. He could leave right now and she’d have no way of stopping him. He could even snap her neck first, if he chooses. One less thing for Coulson and his fragile, fledgling SHIELD to worry about.

Yet something in her gaze seems to hold him in place. He doesn’t want to kill her.

Her smile is beatific and all too knowing. “You don’t want to hurt me,” she says.

“No,” Trip admits. He wants to kiss her. He wants to get the hell _away_ from her.

Raina’s smile broadens as if in triumph. “No one’s stopping you from leaving,” she says. She sounds so earnest, as though she wants nothing but the best for him. Trip grits his teeth. She’s a liar. She’s tortured Coulson, and she’s made no secret of the fact that her plans for Skye are far, far worse.

And yet.

Maybe if he stays, she'll tell him more about her plans. Coulson will appreciate the intel.

It’s a trap. He doesn’t care.

“I’ll leave soon,” Trip says. He will. He doesn’t have to stay long. At the first sign of trouble, he’ll be out of here.

Raina laughs. “I know you will,” she says. “Come with me.”


End file.
